Locations
Locations are places in the Left 4 Dead and ''Left 4 Dead 2'' series that combine to make up the campaigns that Survivors traverse. In-Game Locations ''Left 4 Dead'' No Mercy Fairfield The entire setting for the No Mercy campaign takes place in the city of Fairfield; a fairly large North East American city with a skyline featuring predominately pre-1950's urban archtecture suggestive of a local economy that has struggled in recent decades. The city has a multi-story modern hospital (which is operating although under going renovation), a large subway network, and an extensive sewer system. The city has been overrun by the Infected although safe rooms can be found within five or ten minutes easy walk from one another - if one knows where to look . Holly Street A street located in the heart of the downtown area of the city, it has several apartment buildings, shops, and a subway station. This whole block seemed to experience the early stages of the initial Green Flu viral outbreak as it has been placed under quaratine by CEDA due to the threat of the infection spreading. Local police barricaded the entire street off trying to prevent further spread of the infection as residents waited for help. The Survivors head down some alleyways while running from the Infected until they reach the fire escape ladder of the apartment building and head up to the roof to avoid the Horde and Tank as seen in the intro video of ''Left 4 Dead''. Apartment Building This three story apartment building is located on Holly Street in the downtown area of the city. The residents of this building seemed to be all infected with the Green Flu virus which caused it to be placed under quarantined by CEDA. The Survivors start off on the rooftop of the building after catching their breath running from the infected individuals, they head inside and back on to the street to get to the subway station... Lucky Grocery #2 A grocery store located on Holly Street across from the subway entrance which has been placed under quarantine by CEDA to prevent further spread of infection. A tanker truck has crashed outside and blocked its entrance. Giant Panda A restaurant located to the right of the subway entrance also placed under quarantine by CEDA to prevent further spread of infection. It specializes in Chinese and American food. It is possible that the restaurant is based on the real-world chain Panda Express. Lolita Beauty Salon A beauty salon located to the left of the subway entrance placed under quarantine by CEDA to prevent further spread of infection. Liquor Stores Two of these outlets infest the subway station enterance environs which have also been placed under quarantine by CEDA to prevent further spread of infection. Simon Dairy Products This warehouse lies to the left, beside the liquor store behind a semi-trailer and is fenced in by a large gate. There are at least two access points to enter and exit the building at either ends of the warehouse. One near the loading yard past the fence and the other located next to the main street (Holly Street). Sometimes, pills and grenades can be found inside. Holly Street Subway Station A subway station located on Holly Street providing residents access to the rest of the city of Fairfield by subway train. It is apparent that it was comprehensively wrecked by control staff and train crews becoming infected whilst the system was in operation. Thereafter its network of tunnels and access points were evidently used by immune or carriers as a relatively safe means of escape and evasion during the spread of the Infection in the streets and buildings above. When entered by The Survivors, they find its tunnels to be only partially navigable and densely occupied by Common and Special Infected. In contrast to this horror, reminders of a now irrelevant prior world exist in the form of advertising display posters promoting Mercy Hospital's blood donation program, Eric's Autumn Flannel Event, a Aquatic Center, Riverside Children's Animated Film Festival, Channel 5 News, and Orange Box Juice (a reference to The Orange Box). Pawn Shop A pawn shop located in Fairfield containing a safe room which is used by The Survivors on their way to Mercy Hospital. The pawn shop is located across the street from the building hosting the Generator Room Crescendo Event and next to a Burger Tank restrurant. Pump & Run Gas Station A gas station located in Fairfield facing onto a strangely conceived urban space containing a Hersch Shipping Co. trucking warehouse, loading dock, office buildings, and a Burger Tank fast food outlet. By firing at its pumps during the Crescendo Event, the gas station will explode killing Infected (and incautious Survivors) caught too close to the blast zone. The debris from the explosion will pile up against the wall of an office building allowing Survivors to reach previously inaccessible rooms containing Tier 2 weapons, pipe bombs, molotovs, or health items. [[Mercy Hospital|'Mercy Hospital']] A large, modern thirty-story hospital complex located in the city of Fairfield. It was used by CEDA as a evacuation center for any citizens trying to flee the city due to the Infection. There is some evidence that medical staff were involved in trying to diagnose and treat early cases of The Infection. Unfortunately these efforts, together with their isolation and quarantine precautions were ineffective and by the time The Survivors enter the building, both staff and patients have become throughly infected. The top two floors were under going renovation and were seen under construction at the time the Infection struck. The roof top features a semi-wrecked helipad and a complex set of essential service structures including elevator winding houses and air conditioning towers. Crash Course Whitney County A county just outside of the city of Fairfield near the town of Riverside. It's an industrial area filled with delivery and storage companies as well as metal production and recycling centers. Both trucks and trains pass by making deliveries to and from the city of Fairfield. Robb Storage Co. A storage facility passed by the Survivors on their way to the truck depot. Hersch Shipping Co. Another Hersch warehouse can be seen in an alleyway just off the main road near the train bridge. Francis will comment when he sees the warehouse saying that he once worked at Hersch until someone laughed at his shorts and he "beat the guy to death". Whitney County Bridge It is the main bridge that provides transportation access to and from the industrial area as well as more of a direct route to both the cities of Riverside and Fairfield. It is also the first chapter's main crescendo event. Eastern Waterworks There is another water plant located across the bridge near a loading dock area. The plant is directly connected to the river and most likely is connected to the over-flow pipes for Riverside that the Survivors will have to use later in The Drains (in Death Toll) to get to Riverside. Metal Supply Company A metal supply company passed by the Survivors on their way to the truck depot. Recycling Plant A recycling plant that recycles copper, aluminum, and brass alloys. Graffiti in the safe house indicates that a couple of Survivors have held up in the plant. Truck Depot A truck depot located next to the recycling plant. An armored truck sits inside the depot. Graffiti in the safe house indicates that the truck was modified to be able to reach Riverside. Death Toll Riverside Tunnel The tunnel is seen at the very beginning of the campaign whereafter The Survivors access its entrance after circumventing the problem posed by its demolished approach bridge. (It can be surmised that the bridge was deliberately dropped by the military's combat engineers as part of a plan to defend Riverside.) On entering the tunnel, Francis will occasionally quip that he hates tunnels. Riverside Tunnel is littered with wrecked motor vehicles, its roof has partially collapsed and its far end is barricaded. The Survivors find various supplies in service spaces on either side of the tunnel and leave it via a doorway leading to a ventilation and service room. Riverside Riverside is a small Pennsylvanian community located partway between the cities of Fairfield and Newburg. It once had pretentions of attracting tourist visitors on the basis of its "historic" connotations and architecture. After the Infection broke out, the military attempted to convert the town into a well-defended safe point. However by the time the Survivors reach it Riverside has been overrun. The army has effectively abandoned the town, and the Infected (which include numerous uniformed servicemen) roam about what is left of the place. Riverside First Church What was once a hilltop place of worship in the form of a classic 19th Century clapboard school house church was first turned into a crudely extemporised defensive strong point before becoming a pitiful wreck in the wake of Riverside being overrun. When The Survivors arrive at the church its sole occupant is The Church Guy who is hiding in paranoid terror in its safe room. A side room contains Tier 2 weapons and an ammo pile. The church is approached through a graveyard with a gravedigger's hut containing two Gas Cans. When The Survivors arrive, The Church Guy is in the process of turning into a Special Infected and his unhinged mind leads him to ring the church bell when one of The Survivors calls out to him through the safe room door to let them in. The bell's tolling triggers a Crescendo Event. The church safe room is unique by having two levels with the upper level containing Tier 2 weapons and Heath Packs. This safe room is also designed in such a way that Survivors can exit the room and take up overwatch sniping positions on an improvised external balcony. Quick Buy A convenience store located across the street from the church that is closed until further notice due to sickness. The store has been looted and a dead body with an Auto Shotgun and an ammo pile can be found inside. Convenience Store (Unnamed) A small competitor to Quick Buy located across the street from its larger rival. Video Store A video rental store located in a suburban side street bordering Riverside Park. Poppy Field Florist A flower shop passed by the Survivors on their way to the river. Main Street Once the heart of Riverside, this street features iconic 19th Century American architecture with selectively modernised street frontages: Zoey will occasionally remark that she always liked this main street. Once the military took control, they evidently used combat engineers to tear up the road halfway along its length to form a defensible berm backed by a static Minigun. Riverside Main Street contains a typical retail-commercial mix of a small office buildings, Fine Antiques, a movie theater, a barber shop, Military Surplus, 1st Bank and Trust (established in 1918), A & C Bookstore, bakery and a diner. Riverside Park A recreational park located between the town of Riverside and the nearby river. Visitors could once go swimming, have a picnic, or rent a boat at the boat house. The park is now overrun and The Survivors must work their way from the unpaved car park, up a short winding hill path to a ridge before dropping down to the boat house. A barbeque area in the form of a permanent gazebo with toilet facilities (containing Pills) is passed by on the way whilst off to the left is a park warden's hut (containing a Health Pack and, occasionally, granade-class throwables). A riverside picnic area has picnic tables and a small dock juts out into the river. The boathouse itself is more in the nature of a converted early 20th Century domestic residence or one-time holiday home. It has two floors, a ground floor deck overlooking the river and an upper floor balcony extending around two sides of the building. Evidence that this building once formed part of some now-forgotten military defensive scheme exists in the form of a static Minigun mounted on the upper balcony. In contrast to other such weapons found in the game, this one is particularly well sited with an exceptionally wide field of fire and angle of traverse. Since this is the setting for the chapter's finale, the boathouse has Tier 2 weapons, Health Packs, an ammo pile and an extraordinarily generous supply of Molotovs and Pipe Bombs. Dead Air Newburg Newburg is a large city in Pennsylvania. The Survivors make their way through Newburg in order to get to Metro International Airport and escape the Infection by air evacuation. Judging by the fact that many buildings are aflame and heavy palls of smoke fill the air it is likely that these conflagrations are burning out of control as the city's fire protection services will have long since collapsed. In common with many urban centers, some parts of the city were under construction at the time of the infection. Greenhouse It is the starting point for the Survivors which is located on top of an apartment building in the city of Newburg. The greenhouse is shaken by a military plane flying by and the Survivors make their way through the infected fill structure and out to the nearby rooftops. Holly Street Apartments An apartment building located in Newburg. The Survivors work their way down through this building to street level to access the Harbor View Hotel safe room. Harbor View Hotel A Newburg hotel that was previously placed in quarantine by CEDA and which houses an extemporised safe room in its kitchen area. This safe room terminates the first chapter and opens its sequal: The Crane. Merrill Law Office A law practice located in Newburg. The Survivors must battle their way through its premises in order to access a neighbouring office building. Metro International Airport Metro International Airport is the paramount mission goal in the Dead Air campaign. Before the infection, this airport was evidently an international and regional air transportation hub. In the early stages of The Infection the airport was designated as a CEDA-controlled evacuation and logistics supply center. At some subsequent stage CEDA placed the facility under quarantine (cf. a safe room wall poster). By the time The Survivors arrive the airport is overrun with Infected and its core buildings have been subjected to aerial bombardment by the military. Considerable damage has also been inflicted on its infrastructure by crashing airliners that have either been desperately trying to land (perhaps with Infected aircrew or panic-striken passengers at the controls) or which have been deliberately shot down by the military whilst in the airport's immediate air space. The airport's runway facilities appear to be undamaged and, at the very least, are still capable of operating STOL aircraft such as the C-130 Hercules. An improvised safe room exists close to an office and conference center on the mezannine floor of Terminal A. In common with all such facilities, the airport features many advertising displays including ones for Riverside Pharmacy (which is running a sales promotion campaign on Louis' favourite Pills), Burger Tank, Allegheny Forest, a clothing sale at Leisure Emporium and Pangea Air tropical holidays. The Survivors are priviliged to pay a visit to the airport's luggage handling facilities wherein Zoey is left wondering about the volume of lost luggage. A pretentious statue of Atlas is also on their itinerary before The Survivors enter the airport departure lounge and find the gate servicing their flight. After refreshing themselves in the safe room, The Survivors access the flight ramp and discover for the first time the scale of the damage inflicted on this side of the airport. On arrival at their evacuation aircraft, The Survivors discover that evidently the military set up some form of defence arrangement because a static Minigun has been sited to cover the taxiway and runway. Blood Harvest Allegheny National Forest This forest recreation and conservation park in northwestern Pennsylvania is the setting for most of the Blood Harvest campaign. Bordering the forest is a set of rail road tracks owned by the Richardson Atlantic company (see below) leading to a military outpost and evacuation center located at the Daughtery Farm (see below). The Survivors have evidently been hiding out in the forest until their scouting the area reveals the existence of this evac center. They decide that this provides them with their only viable alternative and elect to work their way through the forest to reach the railroad tracks, follow them and get rescued by the military. The forest park is heavily infested with Infected and features a rustic swing bridge spanning a once-benign and photogenic river gorge. Richardson Atlantic Richardson Atlantic is a railroad, freight and logistics company. The Survivors use this firm's network of warehouses and train tracks to travel towards the military outpost and evac center at Daughtery Farm. Daughtery Farm Daughtery Farm is the setting of the finale of the Blood Harvest campaign. Designated Evacuation Outpost Echo, it was used by the military to provide passage to the northeastern safe zone. It comprises a two-story farmhouse, barn and related outbuildings equipped with a military radio broadcasting a pre-recorded looped message calling upon any listeners to make contact with the military authorities. The evacuation center was evidently either overrun or hurriedly evacuated since apart from the radio, supplies and some signage, the military did not prepare it with any static defences. To get to the farmhouse, The Survivors have to pass through a large cornfield at which point they startle a murder of crows - an event that triggers both a close-range horde attack and creates a running L4D gag about the risks of disturbing birds (cf. The Barge chapter, The Sacrifice campaign). The Sacrifice (Comic) Millhaven Millhaven is a millitary outpost not far from Echo Safe Zone. The Survivors are taken here once they have been picked up at the ending of Blood Harvest. The military disarm them, place them in segregated quanrantine and forcibly subject them to diagnostic medical testing. The Survivors quickly realize that they are regarded as infected carriers and that is conceivable the military will terminate them with extreme prejudice once they are of no further research interest. However evidence quickly mounts that Milhaven base's command and control structures are breaking down as realization dawns amongst its military personnel they, in turn, have been abandoned and left to their fate by their higher command. Outpost Echo aka The Safe Zone Outpost Echo is tandem military installation north of Millhaven. The military's original plan was to ship The Survivors here under close escort once preliminary assessments had been completed at Millhaven. It is revealed in The Sacrifice comic that Outpost Echo is better prepared than Millhaven to defend against larger hordes of Infected. Fortunately The Survivors are able to escape from the military before this transfer can be affected. ''Left 4 Dead 2 Dead Center Savannah, Georgia Savannah is a large city in Georgia where the infection has just started to appear. The survivors first meet on the rooftop of a hotel where they make their way through the burning building in order to get to Liberty Mall and escape the Infection by taking a display car. The Vannah An eight story tall hotel located in Savannah, Georgia that was once used as an evacuation center by CEDA. The Survivors make it to the roof of the hotel just as the evacuation chopper leaves. The hotel has also caught on fire due to the chaos of the Green flu infection Whitaker's Gun Shop A gun shop located in Savannah, Georgia. The owner, Whitaker, is holed up on the second floor and needs a case of cola from the Save 4 Less before he will clear the way to Liberty Mall by destroying a tanker truck and a cement barricade with his Grenade Launcher. *The gun shop itself has an inventory of weapons for the survivors to choose from as would be expected. But what is strange is that many of them are fully-automatic meaning that either Whitaker is a class 3 FFL dealer licensed to sell machine guns or that he illegally converted the weapons to be capable of fully-automatic fire at some point, presumably after the epidemic spread out of control. Save 4 Less A convenience store located across a parking lot from Whitaker's Gun Shop. The store has been completely emptied out except for one case of Cola. The Survivors must make their way across a parking lot into the Save 4 Less which activates the chapter's Crescendo Event that will only be shut off once Whitaker destroys the tanker after receiving his Cola. It should also be noted that both the name and the store's logo are a reference to the Left 4 Dead logo. This is evident as the logo consists of a red circle with a white-colored "4" in it, surrounded by blood splotches. Liberty Mall A mall located in Savannah, Georgia which was undergoing renovations and set to open in Fall 2009. It was then converted into an evacuation center by CEDA, but the operation failed and the mall is now crawling with Infected. The same day, famous race car driver, ''Jimmy Gibbs Jr. was at the mall taking pictures with fans. The Survivors use his car for their escape. The Passing & The Sacrifice Rayford The Passing and The Sacrifice both take place in the fictional suburban town of Rayford, Georgia. The city was inspired by Atlanta, but Valve thought it would make more sense to just create their own town. From what is seen, the town has, or had, a vibrant nightlife, and gameplay videos show that the town has some historic significance. Brick Factory Seen in The Sacrifice, the survivors make their way through a factory where bricks were made and stored... During the outbreak of the infection , lots of bricks were created at the time to possibly aide in the creation of walls and barricades to contain the infection. Barge A grain freight boat is seen docked along the pier which was loading or off-loading what appeared to be gravel. The boat is completely deserted as no crew can be found and dock workers appear to be infected. Survivors appear to use the gravel chute to gain access to the barge which allows people to circle around and gain access to Rayford Port for evacuation. Rayford Park The survivors pass through the park on their way to the safe room when they see a wedding being held. They notice that the bride had become a Witch and is blocking their path. The survivors have to carefully plan and navigate their way through to the reception area and from there, they can exit the park and proceed to the safe room. Pool Hall The Pool Hall is a bar located in the second chapter of The Passing, down the road from the saferoom and right next to a construction site. It contains three pool tables and a jukebox. It can be assumed that other Survivors have passed by the bar, as some pool tables are overturned to block windows and guns, grenades, and other useful items can be found on the pool tables. Jazz Club The Jazz club used to be a bar with a small stage featuring Midnight Rider equipment. It also has the only entrance to the underground tunnels leading to the sewers. It contains health kits, second tier weapons, and an M60 or chainsaw on rare occasions. Rayford Historic Underground Tour The underground tunnels were once a historical tour that went underneath the bridge. It was under construction before the infection, and now lies in partial ruins. Ellis will refer to it as "old" probably because of its dirty stature. The tour also connects to the sewers which lead to the final chapter of the DLC. Rayford Port A port in Rayford, next to a bridge that the new Survivors must cross to reach Jimmy Gibbs Junior's car. These docks allow all kinds of boats into and out of the Rayford area. People used to use these boats as recreation and sport on the water, big freight boats used to unload gravel and containers with goods (note the "Rayford Shipping" sign). The original survivors pass by here looking for a sailboat to escape the mainland and head for the Florida Keys. When the new survivors arrive, Zoey and Francis can be seen on a balcony, with random laser sighted Tier 2 guns, Louis is on the bridge with a Heavy Machine Gun and Bill's corpse is visible beside a generator. Dark Carnival Griffin County Interstate #16 was used by residents of Savannah and Rayford to reach the evacuation center at Whispering Oaks Amusement Park where CEDA was holding out. Due to the large numbers of vehicles streaming out of the two cities, the highway quickly became gridlocked, and those stuck in the traffic jam were sitting ducks for the Infected. Further up the highway, several sleeping bags and discarded suitcases can be seen lying on the road, most likley belonging to people who had left their cars and slept on the road as they could drive no further due to the traffic jam. Whispering Oaks Motel A motel between the highway and Whispering Oaks. Before the outbreak, its primary purpose was to provide the park's visitors with overnight lodging. When the Survivors pass through the motel, they find evidence that CEDA was using the area to dispose of bodies by setting them on fire in the motel's drained swimming pool. Whispering Oaks Amusement Park and Fairgrounds An amusement park located along the highways of Griffin several miles outside of Savannah, Georgia. Coach mentions his family used to take him there during his childhood. In the aftermath of the Savannah outbreak, the park was hastily converted into an evacuation center by CEDA, but by the time the Survivors reach it, the park is completely overrun by the Infected. The Survivors must cross its once carefree environment on their way to safety during the Dark Carnival campaign. Kiddie Land Located in the heart of Whispering Oaks, Kiddie Land provides Survivors vast quantities of explosives, ammo, weapons, and upgrades. It's also one of Ellis' favorite places in the park. Tunnel of Love Once a romantic joy ride for couples, the Tunnel of Love now serves as a safe house and a route for passing Survivors. It takes up half of the third chapter of Dark Carnival. The Screaming Oak The pride of Whispering Oaks, the Screaming Oak is a wooden roller coaster located next to the Tunnel of Love. It serves as the Crescendo Event for the third chapter. The Peach Pit Whispering Oak's own stadium, The Peach Pit was once going to be the site of a Midnight Riders concert. When the Infection hit the area, CEDA intended to use the stadium as the primary staging area for an evacuation center, but were only partially finished setting up before the Infected overran Whispering Oaks. The stadium was abandoned, with all the equipment still set up for the concert. Swamp Fever Earl's Gator Village An alligator park located in the swamp. The park is divided in half by water, with the village on one side and the park on the other. A cable ferry is used to transport people across to other side. Once the infected came, the residents hastily retreated further into the swamp. Village En Marais A village located in the swamp, residents barricaded themselves in, refusing help from CEDA and the military. Their efforts to keep the infected out were in vain as the town is overrun by the time the Survivors pass through. Graffiti in the Plantation House indicates that Village En Marais lasted longest against the Infected; longer than Shreveport and Bossier City. Village En Marais is French, and a literal interpretation would be Village in Marsh, the English equivalent is literally Swamp Town. Plantation House An old, run down plantation house located at the edge of the swamp. It's possible that the site was used for evacuating the surviving residents of Village En Marais and the area around Earl's Gator Village as there is a boating dock and defenses set up around the site. The Survivors contact and are rescued by Virgil here. Hard Rain Ducatel Given no official name, the Milltown is a town for residents near the Ducatel Sugar Company Mill. It serves as the first and fourth acts of the Hard Rain campaign. It is believed that the town is called Ducatel, and is located in Mississippi. Ducatel Sugar Company Before the outbreak, the sugar mill was in the process of being torn down. With all of the workers now infected, work on the sugar mill has stopped. Witches are attracted to the scent of sugar that the mill gives off. Ducatel Diesel A gas station rationing gas cans out to people fleeing to New Orleans. Anyone caught taking more than one can of gas would be shot. The Parish Waterfront Market A marketplace located next to the water. Used as a drop off point for Survivors entering New Orleans. Rev. LeClaire's Voodoo Shop Established in 1914. The shop has been converted into a safe house for Survivors travailing from the Waterfront Market to the Bus Station. Bienville Park Bienville Park is a park located in New Orleans. Survivors pass though this park on their way to the Bus Station. Notable landmarks include: a statue of a horse in center of the park, a gazebo to the left of the statue, and the restrooms to the right of the statue. Bus Station A bus station located in New Orleans. Converted into an evacuation center by CEDA and then taken over by the military. This location was possibly used to sort Survivors onto buses to escape the city, but it was also hinted that the military was killing off carriers in the surrounding area as well. Impound Lot An indoor and outdoor garage yard where the survivors emerge from the sewers and have to pass through the yard to get to the freeway. There are a lot of car alarms in the area making it very difficult for the survivors to navigate through to the maintenance ladder leading to the freeway. Saint Roches Cemetery A cemetery located in New Orleans. The Survivors are forced to pass through this cemetery after the road to the bridge was destroyed in a bombing run. The Jazz Club A two-story jazz club the Survivors pass through on their way to the bridge. Gators Speakeasy A two-story apartment building the Survivors pass through on their way to the bridge. Veterans Memorial Bridge A double-decker bridge with vertical lifts at each end. Survivors from the Bus Station were bussed across the bridge to be evacuated by helicopters to the awaiting cruse ships in the Caribbean. Multiple Locations Locations that exist in more than one campaign. Burger Tank A fast food chain found in the Left 4 Dead world. The one in Fairfield acts as a bridge connecting the safe room to the Crescendo Event. Another Burger Tank can be found inside Metro International Airport but it is unnecessary to enter it as it has no gameplay role. Burger Tanks are usually hot spots for useful items such as pills, first-aid kits, and grenades. This restaurant returns in Left 4 Dead 2, this time serving a slightly larger role as the setting for the finale to the Hard Rain campaign. Survivors are dropped off behind a Burger Tank outlet and when they return from their mission they activate its rooftop sign to signal Virgil to come and pick them up. However the bright rotating sign summons hordes of Infected and The Survivors must defend themselves in, on and around the Burger Tank. One should note that Valve might have based the idea of Burger Tank from the real-world fast food chain restaurant Burger King whilst the name could also imply that Burger Tank's burgers are 'as big as a tank'. At a more ironic level, the brand name could be interpreted as suggesting burgers 'as big as the special infectedTank' and which may, in turn, be an in-joke on the part of the game designers. Hersch Shipping Company Hersch Shipping Co. is a sizable shipping and logistics corporation with a core investment in railroad freighting having its own fleet of boxcars and train yards. In-game the Survivors must work their way through Hersch's Fairfield warehouse on their way to Mercy Hospital and later they find themselves in a Hersch Shipping Company train yard located a few miles outside Riverside. The company was apparently founded in 1948. Francis discloses that he once worked for this company but that his employment was terminated on account of a violent dispute over the appearance of his company uniform. Eastern Waterworks Eastern Waterworks is a water treatment and reticulation plant serving Fairfield and which is located next to a Hersch Shipping Company warehouse. The plant is directly connected to the sewers under Fairfield that the Survivors used to get to Mercy Hospital. Due to the similarity of the two companies' locations in Fairfield, it can be assumed that the two companies are somehow connected and that Eastern Waterworks also manages the over-flow pipes for Riverside. In Crash Course there is a building owned by Hersch Shipping Company and across the bridge is a building owned by Eastern Waterworks. Self Storage A self-storage business located in Pennsylvania. One facility is located in Riverside, near the Riverside Park. Another facility is located in Newburg and hosts a safe room. A message has been written on the outside of the safe room warning people not to loot anything from the storage spaces or they would be shot. Jules' Fresh Crawfish A chain of seafood restaurants in the Southern United States. Despite there being more than one in almost every campaign, the survivors never actually go into one. Custom Locations Locations that have been created by the community (not Valve) for both ''Left 4 Dead'' and ''Left 4 Dead 2'' custom campaigns and maps. Suicide Blitz (Custom Campaign) Fort Harris County A large city (presumbly somewhere in Pennsylvania) that has been hit hard by the infection. The survivors make their way throughout key points in the city to ultimately reach the city's famous football stadium where evacuations are taking place. Dead Before Dawn (Custom Campaign) Milwaukee, Wisconsin Based upon the 2004 remake of George Romero's Dawn of the Dead, this campaign features similar ideas and locations as the film. It is based in the same city as the movie, some of the landmarks such as the protagonist's (Ana) house in the film version can be seen in the campaign, as well as it also takes place at the same mall as the film, The Crossroads Mall. Real world Locations These are locations that exist outside the Left 4 Dead world. Pennsylvania Pennsylvania is a state in the northeastern United States. It is the setting of the first five campaigns in Left 4 Dead, which can be seen through the many license plates of the abandoned vehicles within the levels. In the Blood Harvest campaign, during the finale, there is a map on the wall of the farmhouse which depicts the four towns featured in Left 4 Dead, all of them being labeled "overrun". This map also shows the western end of Pennsylvania. For more information see Pennsylvania. Philadelphia In the Sacrifice comic it is revealed that all four Survivors have close ties to this city: Louis worked in the downtown area; Francis was a member of a dubious circle of Philly acquaintances; when not at college Zoey lived with her father in his inner city apartment; and Bill occupied low-rent accommodation close to the veteran's hospital. It is unknown precisely how the Survivors found each other and teamed up, but it is reasonable to assume this process occured as a natural outcome of each character using their local knowledge to escape and evade the rising number of Infected overruning the city. It is evident that by the start of the first campaign, the Infection started approximately two weeks previously and that the epidemic may have first broken out in the Philadelphia-Pennsylvanian region. Allegheny Allegheny is a region of western Pennsylvania located a few hours' drive from Pittsburgh. It is the setting for the Blood Harvest campaign. A natural wilderness area dominated by mountains and the Allegheny National Forest its economy also features mixed agriculture and small communities serving the tourist and farming sectors. Allegheny National Forest Allegheny National Forest is a densely wooded area in northwestern Pennsylvania. In the game it is the setting for the first level of Blood Harvest, The Woods. For more information, see Allegheny National Forest. Georgia Georgia is a state on the southeastern coast of the United States. It is the setting for the Dead Center, The Passing, and Dark Carnival campaigns in Left 4 Dead 2. For more information see Georgia. Savannah Home to Ellis and Coach, Savannah is the setting for the Dead Center campaign. It is located in Eastern Georgia, near the coast of the Atlantic Ocean. For more information see Savannah. Griffin Griffin is the setting of the Dark Carnival campaign where the survivors need to signal a helicopter to pick them up. The Midnight Riders were suposed to play here on 8. October but had to cancel due to the Infection. The city is located in the west of Georgia, and just south of Atlanta. Mississippi Mississippi is a state in the southern region of the United States. It is the setting of the Hard Rain campaign in Left 4 Dead 2. For more information see Mississippi. Louisiana Louisiana is a state in the southern region of the United States. It is the setting for the Swamp Fever and The Parish campaigns in Left 4 Dead 2. For more information see Louisiana. New Orleans New Orleans is the main setting of the Left 4 Dead 2 campaign, The Parish. New Orleans is located in the southeastern area of the state of Louisiana. New Orleans was formerly part of a French Colony. It is well known for its cuisine, music (considered one of the birthplaces of jazz), and holds many annual festivals, notably Mardi Gras. For more information see New Orleans. Landmarks in New Orleans *The French Quarter *St. Louis Cemetery * Category:Story Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2